I Miss Back When
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Alan Scott made a mental note to throttle Ted Grant, otherwise known as the Wildcat, the next time he saw him. And maybe John Stewart as well, just for good measure.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own the Justice League

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title:** I Miss Back When  
**Summary:** Alan Scott made a mental note to throttle Ted Grant, otherwise known as the Wildcat, the next time he saw him. And maybe John Stewart as well, just for good measure.  
**Author: **Gotham's Princess  
**Characters:** Alan Scott, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Hawgirl, Supergirl, Stargirl  
**Author's Note:** Alan Scott recently appeared in JLU adventures #40, and by chatting with my friends, I was inspired to write this. Kinda a meld of comics and DCAU. Guy Gardner actually appeared in an earlier issue of JLU as well. And Alan, well, he's a cranky old man.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Humnor  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alan Scott made a mental note to throttle Ted Grant, otherwise known as the Wildcat, the next time he saw him. And maybe John Stewart as well, just for good measure. Normally, such thoughts were beneath him; he should set himself above the rest and be an example to the younger generation of heroes, but at times like now, he sometimes wished he could throw it all away, and pound the living daylights out of the youngsters like he was some ruffian. Especially today, of all days, when they would start to reminisces about the "Good Ol' Days". Their "good ol' days", fighting villains like Crazy Quilt and Dr. Light. His "good ol' days" were fighting Hitler, and keeping the US safe from fascism. Not like it helped when McCarthy was around, oh no…

"So, Hal, Barry and I were stuck of planet Zamaron. Good God, those babes were hot, but they also wanted to kill us, and use Hal as a sex slave, so it wasn't very good. Trouble was, Hal was out of juice on his ring, and Barry had broken his leg…"

Alan shook his head. Hal Jordan…Bah. Had everything he ever wanted and threw it all away because some girl asked him too. The boy never took the initiative to see what it took to be a real hero. "Greatest Green Lantern of the All" walks away for something with pretty legs. Molly would have never asked him to give up the ring. Alan gave up superheroing because the US government wanted to strip away his identity. His did this for his civil liberties, and the freedom he fought so hard to protect.

Alan listened as Green Arrow droned on, capturing the interest of Stargirl, Supergirl, and various other heroes, entertaining them with his tale of escaping planet Zamaron, with Carol Ferris in tow, getting out by the skin of their teeth. Now, Barry Allen, the other hero in the story, could gain Alan's respect. Never punctual, but the boy knew how to be a hero. He died saving Earth too. He didn't quit for some girl, and join a team to keep it from getting to power hungry. However, his replacement on the other hand…

"Very funny, Ollie, but Uncle Barry told me how the story really went, and it's nothing compared to the time us Titans got stuck fighting the Tamaraneans. Damn…Kory was lost, we had no idea what was going on, Robin, now Nightwing had been knocked out…"

Not another story about the Titans days. Alan had never seen reason for why exactly kids should be calling themselves super-heroes. It didn't make sense. They were inexperienced, too emotional, and hormonal. It would never work. Of course, a good number of Titans had graduated to the League once it went Unlimited, but Alan still felt the kids needed training.

"The Corps has better space stories, Flash. You can't deny that one. Did I ever tell you all about that time Katma, Kilowog, and I…"

John Stewart…sorriest excuse for Jordan he'd…no…that was lie. The sorriest excuse was Gardner. What a tragedy. Alan had felt Stewart had so much potential. A military man, he'd know what to do on the battlefield. What does he do? Get into a love triangle with two women. One of which is a traitor to Earth.

"John, that story doesn't even compare to the time I was sent as a convoy to Xanshi-7…"

Now she was speaking. She had been a good hero, until she went rogue. Well, at least she proved that you can never really trust anyone. Cynical in his old age, he may be, but Alan Scott was no fool. When those aliens attacked, he was on the front line, helping Ted. He, Ted, and Jay were the last of his team left. They were real heroes, who didn't spend their time jacking around for the heck of it.

"Hey, Mr. Scott." Stargirl jumped up, overly excite. "What about you? What were some of the cool adventures you all had back in the forties?"

Eh…maybe this generation was promising, Alan thought with a grin. "Obviously, you know Ted Knight…"


End file.
